Bai Bai, Relena
by Little Raven
Summary: Relena is found dead in her apartment. Who's to blame?
1. Prologue: Outside Relena's house

**Title:** Bai-Bai, Relena**  
Author:** Little Raven ((Chibi Karasu in Japanese))  
**Email:** Iittleraven@aol.com  
**Screen Name:** Iittle raven  
**Date Started:** Thursday, July 11th, 2002. 11:53pm  
**Date Finished: **Saturday, July 13, 2002. 6:29pm  
**Rated:** R **  
Language:** English  
**Status: **Humor/Drama/Death/Mystery  
**First Song: **][parts of song...one from Gorillaz and one from Avril {Yes..I like her...she's awesome!}][**  
Second Song:  
Third Song:  
Key:** * Thoughts * " Dialogue " = action ((like sighing or lauging)) =**  
Paring:** HiirouxDuo, TrowaxQuatre, WuFeixSakura  
**Chapters: **Five  
**Summery:** Relena is found dead in her apartment. Who's to blame?  
**Disclamer:** I don't own Gundam Wing..only Sakura  
**Note:** This is a Gundam Wing fan fic.   
No, it dosen't have OOC. This is like 4 years in the future. Hiirou has alot of his humanity back and Trowa is..well..not the way he was when he was 16.  
Flame me _if _you must. Nothing disgusting! Kkkkkays?! Kays!!! -giggles-  
Oh yea! This fic "Bai-Bai, Relena" is a re-do of this old one I made like two or so years ago.   
Mitsu reminded me about it. She like edits my fics, get's what I miss, and she was like ((she's also the first person to read them when they are done! Hee Hee!! ^_^)), "You have made more then five fics" And I was confused. "Eh?" And so she told me about the TrowaxQuatre one ((this isn't it!)) and then I remembered my "Bai-Bai, Relena" fan fic. I actually threw it a way like a week after I wrote it! LOL! So it will be really different..And most likely it'll be better!! LOL!! ^_~v  
ALSO, it's been forever since I've seen Gundam Wing or went to a site, so I may get things a little off!  
Don't Sue!!!   
ALSO! Sakura/Saki yea..I act like her....LOL!! And that includes the kitchen thing!! LMFAO!!  
AND....Sakura is like a year younger then WuFei, Hiirou, Duo and Quatre. She is two years younger then Trowa cuz Trowa is like a year older then the other G-Boys. And they are all like in the late teens.  
And note Saki calling the G-Boys, minus WuFei, "Oniichan", they aren't her older brothers, she just thinks of them as such!

Enjoy The Fic!  
  
  
  


**Prologue: **Outside Relena's house**  
  
**"What's going on?" Asked a lady who had saw the crowd and walked over to it.  
"Didn't you hear?! Relena Peacecraft has been killed! They say it's suicide though."  
"Oh really?" Replied the lady. "Yea"  
The crowed wasn't as big as it would most likely be, due to the rain.  
Hiirou smiled a bit and then turned and walked off towards his work. Which, was only a block from Relena's house.


	2. Chapter One: EVERYONE's a Suspect!

**Chapter One: **EVERYONE's a Suspect!  
  
"Gooooood Mooooorning Folks! Time to get up sleepy heads!"  
Said the man on Duo's alarm clock. Duo groaned, yawned, and then stretched.  
"Ahhhh hell!" He said still half asleep.  
"This Morning, Relena Peacrcraft Was Found Dead In Her House."  
Duo chuckled a bit. Lifting up a lazy hand, pushed the 'off' button on his alarm clock.  
"Well, well, well,....."  
He slowly got out of bed, stretched some more and walked to his bathroom.  
He came back out, rubbing his eyes, still pretty much asleep. He stumbled back over to his bed.  
  
FLOP!!!  
  
He fell on his bed stomach first. He tried really hard to keep his eyes open.  
"I need a job!!" He said to himself.   
He thought about how "Hii-chan" and the others have a "part time" job and he didn't. He felt like a bum.  
"I'm going to look for one today..."  
He said in a tired voice just before he fell back to sleep.  
  
Duo suddenly awoke to a sound of a "thump"! Whatever it was, it scared him so bad he fell off the bed.  
Hiirou walked over to Duo, stopping near the foot of the bed.  
"OOOCH! Ouch! That hurt!!" Duo was holding the back of his head as he groaned in pain.  
He had hit his head on the dresser by his bed.  
Hiirou let out a sigh. "I thought you said you were going to look for a job today?!"  
"I-I was! I swear! I guess I over slept!!" He looked up at Hiirou a bit. Still holding his head and groaning in pain. He could feel a headache approching.  
"Lets face it! You are a bum! And you are always going to be a bum!"  
Duo winced a little. "Ehh, should I take that as a compliment?"  
Hiirou let out a little laugh and walked over to him, he held out his hand. "Take it any way you want."  
Duo grabbed his hand and Hiirou helped him up.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey! Honey! Um, there's something on tv I think you might want to see!"  
WuFei walked over and looked at the TV. "Relena Peacecraft was found dead this morning. Police say that everyone's a suspect." The reporter on the tv said.  
Sakura ((Saki)) ][Pronounced: Sah-Key][ stood up and rushed into the kitchen. And not even five seconds after she did, do you hear something explode.   
WuFei walked into the kitchen and saw Saki crying on the floor.   
"I can't cook! I'm always either exploding it or burning it!! =WAHHHHHHHH="  
WuFei let out a sigh and walked over to her. "Here, I'm going to cook ok?"  
Saki nodded her head and then stood up. She took off her apron and handed it to him.  
"You go take a shower or something ok? I'll clean up."  
Saki wipped a tear from her eye and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
The eighteen year old walked into the bathroom. She let down her hair which fell just under her bra strap. Black raven hair and green brown eyes. More brown than green, so they can't be called "hazel"  
She stood 4'11. Pale skin and Cherri-blossom colour lips.  
She was skinny and looked like she could break easily if not handled with care. She was full Japanese. But did have Chinese in her family. Just none in her.  
Sakura turned on Ayumi Hamasaki.  
She slowly got into the hot bath water. Lying there, she sang along with Ayu.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yea I know! The whole fucking world is talking about it!" Trowa kicked the TV, making it fall off it's stand and breaking when it crashed on the floor. "So what!!"  
Quatre stood up and put his arms around Trowa's waist. This shut Trowa up and Quatre smiled. "I knew that'd work! Ok, don't get so mad! It dosen't suit you!" Quatre raises up and kisses Trowa.


	3. Chapter Two: Lets play Clue!

**Chapter Two: **Lets play "Clue"!  
  
Saki let out a yawn which hinted boredom. WuFei smiled and put his arm around her.  
"Ok, so what are we going to do?" Asked Quatre. "Nothing. We don't need to do anything! It's not our faults!" Said Duo. Who wanted this meeting to get over with fast! Duo got up and walked over to the bar.   
  
They were in Duo and Hiirou's house, sitting in the lounge.  
The lounge is where they all hung out or/and had meetings. A bar was there with drinks. And a couple shelves of books and a fire place. Couch, couple chairs and over by the window was a table, and two stools so you can sit there.  
  
"Well, what if one of us did do it?" Said Saki, looking over at Hiirou.  
Hiirou, in turn, got mad. Standing up he yelled. "WHY IS IT THAT YOU BLAME EVERYTHING ON _ME_?!" Sakura stood up as well. "CUZ 99% OF THE TIME IT'S _YOUR _FAULT!" Hiirou growled and Saki narrowed her eyes. They were ready to fight. "Um..Saki..come and sit back down!!" WuFei pulled on her arm and she floped on to the chair next to WuFei.   
Hiirou remained standing. He wasn't done yelling at her. "Are you sure you're 18?"   
"Yes! Why?" "Cuz you don't act like it! You act more like a 5 year old!" "I DO NOT!" "Do to!" "DO NOT!" "Gowd! You are such a kid!"  
Saki threw the book she was reading at Hiirou. It hit him in the face and then fell to the floor.  
"I AM NOT A KID!" She sticks her tongue out at him. "Ohhhhh That's it for you little Miss Sakura!"  
Hiirou took a dive for her. She scremned and kicked him in the chest. And before he could get back at her: "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! YOU ARE BOTH ARE ACTING LIKE FUCKING CHILDREN!! SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
They both looked over at Duo, who was sitting at the bar holding a bottle of Sake, half gone. He was clearly drunk. Hiirou and Saki sighed. "Yes Duo." They both said.   
  
((Note: Hiirou and Saki can't be in the same room without fighting. Hiirou and Saki act like Raye and Bunny from the show Sailor Moon))  
  
Hiirou walked over to the couch and sits down.  
*Why is he drinking that Sake like there is no tomorrow?* Trowa thought to himself. *Possibly, Hiirou _did _kill Relena and Duo helped. Or, Duo knows who did.*  
Saki rubbed her eyes and then got up. She walked over to the bar. "Don't hog it all you hog!!" She grabbed the bottle and takes a couple drinks.  
"I don't see the point in this meeting." Said Quatre. "She had lots of enemies. AND the police say it's suicide." "Or made to look that way." Says Trowa as he takes a side way glance at the two drunks singing at the bar. WuFei and Hiirou rolled their eyes.   
WuFei let out a sigh, put his head in his hand and then shook his head. "You know, Trowa _is _right! And so is Quatre. It was probably made to look like suicide. And if she didn't kill herself, she did have tones of enemies. Everyone is a suspect. Almost everyone wanted Relena dead. But none had the guts to do it." "Yea, so who did do it must have been someone important. Like an actor or something."  
  
"87 bottles of beer on the wall! 87 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around. 86 bottles of beer on the wall." Sang a _really _drunk Saki and Duo.  
"Oh gowd!" They all said, minus Duo and Saki.  
"Is it just me, or is that they always seem to be drunk when they are in the same room? It's like Saki has a fighting partner and a drunk partner." Says Quatre. WuFei shrugged. "I don't know."   
"I think she's kind of cute when she is drunk." Said Trowa. Which got Quatre a little mad.  
"Ok, well any ideas?" WuFei, Trowa and Quatre shook their heads. "Hmm... I was there this morning."  
"Well, maybe there are clues there that the police missed." "Are you suggesting we go and look Quatre?" "Well I mean..." "No! If we do then they _are _going to think it was either one or all of us! A Criminal _Always _Returns To The Scene Of A Crime." "Give it a rest Trowa!" WuFei got up and walked over to Saki. "Hey, c'mon, lets go." "No! I have to stay! I'm not done yet!" She holds up and empty bottle of Sake an waves it in his face a little. "Yes, you are, Sakura, c'mon." "Here." She hands him a freshly opened bottle of Sake. "Want some?" "Ehh no thanks Sakura." He picks her up and walks out of the room.  
Duo looked at Trowa, Quatre, and Hiirou. "Cheers!" He says holding up the newly opened bottle of Sake. "45 bottles of beer on the wall! 45 bottles of beer! Take one down pass it around, 44 bottles of beer on the wall."  
  
"Ok! I'm done for the night! Lets go Quatre. Hiirou, if you find anything, let us know ok?"  
"Don't I always?" "Well..." Hiirou looked at Trowa. "Right...lets go Quatre!" They left the room.


	4. Chapter Three: Funeral

**Chapter Three: **Funeral  
  
"Oh man! Headache!" "Well Duo, that's what you get when you and Saki play Happy Hour."  
"Thanks for your support."  
*You and Sakura started getting drunk when we started talking about Relena. Did both of your guys kill her? Or did she and you know about it? Or is it the other way around? Did you do it and _she _knows about it?*   
"Ok......who used the last of the headache med?!" Yelled Duo from inside the bathroom. "Duo, look behind the Tums." "Uhh...ooooooohhhh...Yea! I knew that!" "Sure you did."  
Duo came back into the bedroom and flopped on the bed. "Duo, you need to take a shower or something, ok?" "Are you trying to tell me I stink?" "Umm..well after hogging down two bottles of Sake and then your cigarettes. But, that's not why I'm saying you need to take a bath. Relena's funeral is today."  
A disgusted look waltzed onto Duo's face. "Ok, wake me when it's over." Hiirou got up and walked over to Duo's side of the bed. "Get up you lazy bum!" He grabbed Duos' shirt and pulled him off the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Right there." "Where?!" "There!!" Trowa looked in the dirreaction in which Quatre was pointing.   
"Where?" Quatre got up and picked Trowa's tie up. "Right here." Quatre tied Trowa's tie on him.  
"There! Done! That wasn't so hard now was it?" "No..I guess not."   
Quatre walked over to the phone. "I'll call Hiirou and Duo and then WuFei and Sakura."  
He dialed in Hiirou's number.   
  
~*~  
  
"Ahh shit..the phone always rings when we are in the middle of something important!" Hiirou crawled out from under the sheets. "Hello?" "Hey, Hiirou? It's me Quatre." "MmmHmm." "Uh..Yea well are we all taking separate cars and meeting there or meeting at WuFei's and taking Sakura's van?"   
"I guess we could take Sakura's van." Quatre shook his head nervously. "A-Alright then! Ok..Um, the funeral starts at 2:00pm and so we will be there at 12:00pm ok?" "Alright. See ya Quatre." "Bai Hiirou." They both hung up the phone. Duo slithered out from under the sheet. "Now, where were we?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Quatre, why do you look nervious?" "Hiirou want's to take Sakura's van." Trowa blinked a couple times. "Hmm..Well, this isn't good. The last time they were the van they started fighting..." "What else is new?" "...And we almost crashed."  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura slowly got out of bed. She groaned at the pain in her head.   
Walking into the bathroom, she bent over the tub and turned the handle. She stretched a little and then took off her shirt. WuFei comes up from behind and wraps his arms around her. "Mmmm" He kissed her head. "Do you know how lucky I am to have married you? Or to even have meet you." Saki laughed a little. "Ok, I give up!" She turned around and they kissed passionately. Just as things were getting "juicy", the phone rang. WuFei turned and walked out of the bath room. Sakura giggled. She took of her jammy pants and her undies and stepped into the water. She filled her hands with water and then splashed it on her face. When she opend her eyes, she saw WuFei looking at her. She scremed, and he laughed. She threw the soap at him. "Don't do that! Gowd!" "I'm sorry!" WuFei said laughing. "Mind if I join you?" Sakura blushed and then shook her head. WuFei got undressed and then stepped in. She moved a little to make room. And they continued where they left off.   
"WuFei, who was on the phone?" "Oh Quatre was, he said that him, Trowa, Duo, and Hiirou are going to be over her around 12:30pm and we are taking your van to the..." Sakura groaned.  
"Do we have to go?!" She asked, sounding like a little child who didn't want to leave the park. "Yes we do." "Why?" "Cuz, if we don't then that gives the police a chance to blame one of us." "Yea, but I'm not even a Gundam Pilot." "Yes, but you are my wife, and if you don't show up, they are going to think it's you." Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I'm going to...go..make some breakfast.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"I'm comming! Hold your horses!!!" WuFei opens the front door. Trowa, Quatre, Hiirou, and Duo flooded in walked over and sat on the couch. "Oh sure! You guys can come in!" He steps out of the way to let them by, and then slams the door. He turns around and smiled. "Sorry?" They all said, minus WuFei and Sakura.  
Sounds of Saki crying came from the kitchen.  
"Hey, why aren't you guys ready?" Asked Hiirou.  
"And why are you guys and hour early?" Asked WuFei.  
WuFei walked into the kitchen.   
"It's ok Saki! Really!" "No it's not! I did this last time!" She cries harder. WuFei smiled.  
"Go take another bath and then get ready to go. Ok? I'll clean up down here." Saki nodded her head and ran up stairs. Trowa, Quatre, Hiirou and Duo sat at the breakfast bar.  
"She made it explode _again_?!" Asked Duo. WuFei shook his head.  
Duo laughed. "You two would probably never eat if you were't such a great cook."  
"Don't say those things about Saki, Duo. It's not nice! She will get it! She just needs time!" Says WuFei.  
He stood up and walked up the stairs. Duo was still laughing.  
  
"STOP THAT!" "Stop what?! This?!" Hiirou did it again. "YES THAT!!"   
They were in Saki's van.  
  
Her van had two front seats, but in the back, was cleared out. A bench against each side.  
Her van was a forest green.  
  
Saki punched Hiirou, who in return, pushes her off the bench.  
Plop! On the van floor. She stood up. "I SAID STOP THAT!" "WHAO! Sharp turn!"  
"AHHHHH!!" Saki falls into Trowa who was sitting on the bench across from her.  
WuFei looks at Duo. "Maybe she should sit up here." Duo nodded his head. "Good idea." He gets up and lets Saki sit down in the passenger seat.  
  
"Would anyone like to say anything about Relena Peacecraft?" Asked the priest.  
  
Not too many peopl were at the funeral. Relena's "group", some boys who loved her, her mother,  
some students from her school who admired her, the G-Boys, Saki and of course, a priest.  
  
One of Relena's frineds stood up and walked to the alter.  
"I'd like to say that Relena was the most caring and considerate person I have ever known. Her and I have been friend's since we were five. And I hate being up here, and her in there. I wish that she was here now."  
  
Duo walked in front of the the guys and Saki, turned around, and put his hands behind his head. "So, where to?" He asked as he was walking backwards.  
"I'm hungry!" "You are always hungry!" "AM NOT!" Hiirou looked at Saki, "ARE TO!!" "NO I'M NOT!"  
"Yes.You.Are." He pulled some of Saki's hair. "HEY!!" She took a dive for him, but was stopped by WuFei who jumped in-between them.  
"Gowd! It's a danger zone with you two!" Saki folded her arms and walked in front of them. "Is not!"  
She wasn't watching were she was going, and ran into Duo, who had stopped and was looking at a building. "HEY! WHATCH IT!" "Sorry Saki." "What are you looking at Oniichan?" Duo put on a wild grin and then looked at her. "Karaoke." Saki giggled and grabbed WuFei's hand. "Chinese! I'm hungry! Let's eat!" And she pulled him into the restaurant.


	5. Chapter Four: Karaoke Hell

**Chapter Four: **Karaoke Hell**  
  
**"How many?" Asked a Chinese lady. She was wearing a traditional Chinese dress called "Cheongsam". Her hair was up in two buns held up with chopsticks ((I forgot the real name for them!!)).  
  
"Six." Replied Hiirou. "Ok, follow me." She walked them to the back of the Chinese restaurant which was called "China Doll".  
"Here you go. And what would you like to drink?"  
"Water if fine." "Mt. Dew." "Mr Pibb for me!" "Green Tea." "SAKE!!" Both Duo and Sakura said at the same time. "All right. And will you be having the buffet or ordering off the menu?"  
"I'm not really hungry." Said WuFei, Hiirou, Trowa, and Quatre at the same time.  
"Ok. And you two?" She looked at Duo and Sakura. They nodded their heads.  
When the lady brought over their drinks, Sakura and Duo started hogging down the Sake.  
  
"Gowd...I am so glad they are in a different booth then us." "=sigh= Yea so do I."  
"Well, at least she wont be near Hiirou." "What's the supposed to mean?!" "You know what it means!"  
"Yea, all you two ever do is fight!" "Yea. Why?" "I don't know why! She's just so fucking annoying." "Well, it's not that she is annoying, it's just that you have a short temper." "I do not have a short temper!" "Yes you do!" "I do not!" Yes. You. Do!" "No. I. Do. Not!" "MAN! Stop it you two!"  
"Yea." "Hiirou, you need anger management." "No I don't" Trowa, Quatre, and WuFei nodded their heads. "Do to." They said.  
  
"Um, we have more important things to worry about..." Said Quatre pointing at the empty both that Duo and Saki were _supposed _to be in."Ahh shit!"   
They got out of their boths and walked into the karaoke lounge.  
They stopped at the door way and looked at Duo and Saki on the stage.  
Thet both had a microphone and Saki had her arm around Duo's neck.  
She sang.  
  
"I ain't happy  
I'm feelin' glad  
I got sunshine  
In a bag  
I'm useless  
But not for long  
The future   
Is coming on....  
  
I ain't happy  
I'm fellin glad  
I got sunshine  
In a bag  
I'm usless  
But not for long  
The future   
Is comming on....  
It's coming on...it's coming on..it's coming on...it's coming on..."  
  
WuFei put his head in his hands and then shook his head. "I give up!"  
"Yea, so do I." Hiirou said.  
The took a seat and watched the karaoke duet.  
"You know, they aren't bad." Trowa said. The others agreed.  
They watched Duo as he did the rap and Sakura as she did the chorus.  
As Duo was doing the rap, Saki danced around.  
  
She was wearing black boy style converse with blue fire shoe laces. Pink overalls with a white tank top. She had weaved a purple scarf in the belt loops of her overalls. Which gave her a colourful outfit. And the colours worked.  
Her hair was down, but tied with a green ribbon at the end. Which went this way and that as she sang and danced.  
  
Duo was in a pair of blue jeans and a white loose shirt. He had black shoes that were old and well worn. The shoes laces were even messed up.  
Duo had his hair in his usual braid. Nothing fancy.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" They both bowed as the crowed cheered.  
Duo and Sakura walked off the stage and over to the bar.  
"Garcon!! More Sake!" Sakura said. "Me too!" Said Duo.  
  
"Ok, well seems like we are going to be here for a while." "Yea." "So maybe we should eat."  
  
"Hey Hiirou, are you ok? You've been so quiet." "I'm just thinking." "Yea? About what?" "Relena. Maybe, she did kill herself. Or maybe...." He let his words trail off. He didn't want to complete the senctence. "Or maybe?" Said Quatre. Hiirou shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
Duo walked on the stage and started to sing.  
  
"Everybody's here with me.   
We got no camera to see.   
Don't think I'm not all in this world.   
The camera wont let me go.   
The verdict doesn't love our soul.   
The digital wont let me go.   
Yeah Yeah Yeah I'll   
pay when tomorrow,   
tomorrow comes today."  
  
Saki stood near the stage. Waiting for her turn.  
  
"Stero I want it on. It's taking me far to long...."  
  
"Man, how depressing...." Said Trowa. After he was done, he hoped down and smiled coy like at Sakura. "Your turn." Sakura laughed. "Yea. And I'm going ot get a higher score then you!"  
Duo shook his head. "I don't think so."  
Sakura walked on the stage.  
The music started up and she sang.  
  
"Are you aware of what  
You make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you  
Like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock  
Whyd you turn away  
Heres what I have to say  
  
I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there  
Grinning with a lost stare  
That's what I decided....  
  
Why should I care  
Cause you weren't there  
When I was scared  
I was so alone  
You need to listen  
I'm startin to trip  
I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone..."  
  
"=sigh= Don't tell me they are competing against each other?" "Seems that way."  
"Great, we'll be here all night."  
  
Sakura bowed and walked off the stage. And when the score came up, her and Duo had the same score! So Duo started singing. And that's how it was for the next hour. They are trying to beat each other. And finialy, they gave up. Duo kicked the karaoke score machine and walked off the stage.  
By the time thay gave up, only a handfull of people were at China Doll.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Ok! I give up!" She took a couple sips of Sake.  
"Yea, so do I."


	6. Chapter Five: The End?

**Chapter Five:** The End?**  
  
**"Yea. But, we can't let them know we found out." Hiirou whispered.  
"Yes. You are right." Trowa whispered.  
Trowa picked up his coffee and took a sip.  
"=sigh= Ok, well now we figured it out. What are we going to do about it?"  
Hiirou looked at Trowa. "Nothing. We aren't going to do a thing."  
Trowa nodded in agreement.  
Hiiou let out a sigh and stood up.  
"I'm going to go."   
"Alright."  
  
Hiirou walked out of the coffee shoppe, opening his umbrella, he walked out into the sidewalk.   
Trowa watched as Hiirou passed by the window.   
"How could he? Maybe because it was self-defense? Relena _did _try to kill him once."  
Trowa got up, payed the waiter, and walked out into the rain.   
He didn't have an umbrella and he didn't mind the water cascading down on him.  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note-  
  
I know I never said who killed Relena.   
But, do you know? I'm sure you do!   
I left clues all over the place!  
I swear! I really did!!  
  
Email me and tell me who you think it is   
and why you think it's that person! ^_^   
((or those people...could be more then one!! ;pv))  
Buh Bais! I hope to here from you soon!  
  
ALSO! Hiirou said "Them" and Trowa said "Him" hmmmm.....


End file.
